chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Latveria
Latveria Other Names: Kingdom of Latveria Notable Leaders: '''Otto Von Doom, Victor Von Doom, Lucia Von Bardas. '''Capital: '''Doomsdadt '''Population: '''500,000(This is an approximation since the government of Latveria has been fiercely secretive of its census activity, and has not allowed geographers to study the country in over 20 years) '''Government Type: '''Dictatorship (Victor von Doom prefers to call this an "enforced monarchy") '''Language(s): '''German, Hungarian, English, Latverian (local dialect, derivative of Hungarian), Romanian. '''Currency: '''Latverian Franc '''Latveria, officially Kingdom of Latveria is a small eastern European country within Europe. Its capital and largest city is Doomstadt. It was ruled by Dr. Victor von Doom aka Doctor Doom. History 14th Century During the 14th century, along with Rudolfo Haasen, Karl Haasen captured territory from Transylvania and founded Latveria. Rudolfo became its first king, King Rudolfo I, and Karl became royalty Baron Karl Hassen. 15th Century After the death of Baron Karl Haasen III in 1447, Vlad Draasen ascended to the throne of Latveria, and his difficult rule divided the country (until 1544, when the Bolgorad Treaties restored the Haasen bloodline to the throne). 16th Century In 1588 A.D., Count Sabbat and King Stefan I began the construction of a castle (who would become the Castle Doom) and a second was constructed in 1593 (now Citadel of Doom). World War II During World War II, the Fortunov Family retained control on the throne. The latest king was Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov, Baron of Sabbat, Baron of Haasen, Baron of Krozi. Even then, the country was a technological leader and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker solicited their help in exchange for not overrunning the country with Nazis. Latveria forged an alliance with Symkaria, and the two nations resisted Strucker's invading forces. Although Latveria was spared from the Nazi war machine, the Fortunov took notes on leadership from Adolf Hitler. Reign of the Fortunov Family After the war Fortunov became an even more ruthless leader, in which he began persecuting the local gypsy clans. One of the clans, the Zefiro, had one of the greatest healers in Europe; Werner von Doom and his wife Cynthia a practitioner of magic. They gave birth to their son Victor von Doom shortly before Cynthia's death. Cynthia became fed up with the constant persecution of her people and made a pact with the demon Mephistofor more power in exchange for her soul. The spell gave her power and she wiped out an entire town, including its women and children, something that horrified Cynthia. She later fell by one of the King's soldiers. Other prominent Zefiro's were Werner's best friend Boris and his granddaughter Valeria, whom was friends and later the lover of Victor. Years later, Werner was asked by the King to try and cure his wife of cancer. When he failed he took himself and Victor into the Latverian Alps to flee retribution. While they escaped imprisonment, by the time Boris and the others found them, Werner had suffered severe frostbite and later died of exposure. Before his death, Werner had Boris promise to look after Victor. Furious over the death of his parents, Victor found his mothers trunk of arcane objects and began studying both magic and science. He became a thorn in the King's side for years until he was asked to study at Empire State University in the United States of America. There Victor became obsessed with contacting the afterlife resulting in an accident that scared his face. He later returned to Latveria in an iron suit and calling himself Doctor Doom. With his advanced skills in science and sorcery he gathered his people together and overthrew the King, slaying him and taking over Latveria for his own. Reign of Doom(Coming Soon) Category:Countries